King
by The Viking Stranger
Summary: They say that we create our own monsters, that a person's capacity for good can only be equalled by their capacity for evil. What happens when someone destined to do great things, is pushed too hard, too far for too long? For the sleepy town of Berk, just in the outskirts of San Fransokyo, they are about to know. DarkFic. Brutality, Maddness and Gore. Read at your own risk. review
1. Chapter 1: Origin

A/N: Greetings, Dear Readers! This is a different story that popped out of my head and I really think it's a waste just to have it as an idea that I will eventually forget. Now I understand why there are some authors, as annoying as it may be, have multiple different stories without even finishing the ones that they started, and therefore frustrating the readers following the story. I know now, that sometimes, just sometimes, inspiration strikes at the most inappropriate moments, like when you are thinking of the next chapter that you owe to your readers, a completely different one comes to mind and won't make space for the previous one until the new one gets written down. And don't worry I'm also working on the next chapter of "The Kids are Watching". But let me assure you, this will be unique, haunting, dark and no less written from my heart. Rant Over. But be warned dear reader, I will be taking you to the depths of Madness and probably do a Joker on you. For as you stare into the Abyss, the Abyss stares at you. Read at your own risk, if you dare... And now, I present to you, "King" -The Viking Stranger

Chapter 1: Origin

What if you were ignored, humiliated, bullied and hurt in all the ways imaginable all your life? It might be safe to say that no one will really blame you if you snapped. People broken so much and hurt so badly, betrayed by fate and circumstances, left with nothing but the hurting pain that they were given so much and so often, that they decided it's about time that the world should suffer with them. In most cases, they are the people that you meet and the people you wish you never met, from horrible colleagues to nightmare bosses, from the local drunkard to the most hardened prisoner in jail, truly, can you really blame them?

They say a person's capacity for good can only be equalled by his capacity for evil, in most cases, people don't realize this because they tend to balance each other out, we have seen people put their heart and soul and everything that they have for the sake of doing good and succeed, and then, there is the other side of the spectrum, darkness, hate and rage run free, we have seen it happen many times before as well, the people who can give a whole generation something to fear. And they do.

They say we create our own Monsters, we make our own horrors, what happens when one gets pushed harder and further from the rest? What happens when that same person receives something so powerful it is beyond imagination. We have seen how easily men have fallen into this dark abyss, and we have seen how they have brought the world down with them, laughing with demented glee, as they fall to their glorious and hellish end. And it may be helpful to add that these men, were just men, what if one, who was supposed to be destined for greatness and is meant to be more than just a man, would fall into this darkness. Can there still be salvation, to a man tainted so dark? Are his actions really truly wrong? Were you in his shoes, can you truly honestly say that you would be any different? This is the Abyss... can you really come forth unscathed and whole?

For this is a story that we all know, we have been here before, there are just some however, that did not make it out... For the Dark King has always been here and always be, and he wants to come out...

Henry woke up with a start early that morning, as he usually does, he has been having these dreams for a month now, but he can't talk to anyone about it though, he doesn't have anyone. It seems to be just another day for 'Henry the Hiccup', Screw-up Extaordinare, If something goes wrong, it's his fault, and if his 'Hiccups', as they are categorized as a different level of disaster known, are not enough to drive anyone away, the sarcasm and dry wit he developed from the isolation, most certainly will.

"The perfect picture of a Loser, thank you for summing that up, Captain Obvious" Hiccup to himself as he sees his reflection in the mirror. That was his way of coping, sarcasm, dry humor, and talking to himself. It's either that or he was gonna go mad.

Henry, or rather, Hiccup, as he was rather known by the masses, just sighed to himself and proceeded downstairs. Upon arrival at the table, he sees a sticky note on the table, with the eagerness of going to the dentist to have his teeth pulled, he took the note and it read: 'Off to work, bulk up and maybe you might make it to the Team.'

His father, Salveoick Haddock, or better known as Coach Stoick, coach of the Football team, The Vikings. Coach Stoick has quite the attachment to the team, being a former Line Man and Captain himself and led them to the State Championships and won while he was in school until he sustained a knee injury just before he was supposed to be drafted for the NFL. So, as a last-minute fallback plan, he went on to become a gym teacher and Football coach with his old school's team, a fact he was quite proud. In fact that was one of the few things left that he was proud of, not among them however, was his son.

Ever since Hiccup was born, Stoick almost didn't make it a secret that he wished for a different son, someone like himself, big, muscular and strong. Of course he tried to train his son, but gave up almost immediately. So Stoick did the next best thing, he ignored him, almost to the point that he barely remembers he has a son. Aside from making sure there is food on the fridge and scold his son whenever he screws up, which is often, he does almost nothing else for his son. And he sometimes doesn't even bother to do the scolding anymore. And lastly, it is an open secret that he blames Hiccup for his wife's death during childbirth. That only increased the growing distance between him and his son. But Stoick did what he does best, stayed stoic.

"Ofcourse, it's always about the Team, not like I'm his flesh and blood or anything..." Hiccup sighed exasperatedly, crumpling the note before throwing it in the bin. He proceeded to the fridge to get some breakfast, to find a steak, that would probably take 15 mins to defrost and it would still be as hard as rock, and some protein shakes and nothing else. Hiccup gave another sigh, resigning to his fate, but not before he commented, "For someone who gave upon event talking to me personally, I atleast thought I didn't have to eat this stuff. Whatever. Hey! God! If you are watching this, laughing your ass off, I really hope you are enjoying this, atleast somebody is enjoying watching me squirm!"

He ate his food grudgingly, and quickly such as not to leave the terrible taste in his mouth. And then went off to school. To Berk High, on the far side of San Fransokyo near the sea.

Sadly, school is not much of home either, in fact, it was the center of his misery, humiliation, frustration and alienation. His main tormentor, Sam Jorggensen( I admit, I forgot the spelling) who ironically, is the best player and personal favourite of his father, also in an inexplicable irony, he listens to Sam more than his own son and the worst part, is that he calls Sam as 'Son' and makes no effort to hide it, even in front of Hiccup, not even noticing the devastation in his face. Adding salt to the wound, Sam would even call him back with 'Dad'.

As painful as it is, this also adds to the fact that Hiccup gets beaten on a regular basis by Sam's gang, composed of Sam himself, the Thorson Twins Ruth and Tom or better known as Ruff and Tuff respectively. They love hurting each other, but unfortunately, that both agree that hanging Hiccup upside down while taking turns in hitting him like a sick version of a punching bag is much more fun. And today, after school, they thought what it would be fun if they both hit him at the same time.

The reason for Sam's gang having a vendetta on the school's loser? Hiccup just had the best rotten luck of having Sam bump into him during lunch and having a smudge of soup on his jersey as opposed to poor Hiccup having his whole tray dumped on top of his head, spilling and drenching him from head to foot. Now the real reason was when Sam was just about to hit for 'ruining his jersey' when Sam inhaled some pepper from Hiccup's food. The effect was immediate, Sam gave a mighty sneeze that caused a ton of snot to pour from his nose to his chin, shirt and jersey. And if that wasn't enough, this was done in front of Astrid Hofferson, the campus crush. Seeing the spectacle, she simply scrunched her nose, got her things and left, not a care in the world. This event gave Sam the nickname 'Snotlout' which people still call him from behind his back. Which he swears that Hiccup would pay for the rest of high school. And he really did made sure there is something unpleasant waiting for Hiccup everyday since.

Hiccup had a friend initially, in the form of Franklin Igerman who is also known as Fishlegs due to his short legs as opposed to his arms and total body height. Mostly because they both have high intelligence. But unfortunately, ever since the incident at the cafeteria, he began avoiding him like a plague as well for fear of being targeted by Sam's gang. This also was the rest of the students, especially since that Coach would be more likely listen to his 'son' than anyone else. At first it was from self-preservation, eventually, however, it became second nature to everyone that this boy, is not worth the spit, to talk to.

And last, the most painful of all, was none other than Astrid Hofferson herself, no one will ever make the connection between the Unofficial Queen of Berk High and the biggest loser in it's history. But before, back when they were kids, she and Henry were so close, they were like two peas in a pod, they promised to be 'Together forever, friends until never!' The two even swore under their favourite tree in the middle of the park that they would both agree to marry each other...

_"...So that I, Astrid Hofferson, will protect you, Henry Haddock the Third (giggle) always, 'coz you may be weak but you're also my bestest best friend, and nothing will ever change that!"_

_"Really? Nothing? You promise to be my best friend forever?"_

_"Ofcourse, we will always be together forever, friends until never! And nothing will ever change that, I promise you that Henry!"_

_"Then so do I...wait, what are you doing?"_

_"I promise, on my first kiss, this is yours forever, Henry."_

_"Then I promise, on my first kiss, Astrid Hofferson, that I will always love you, no matter what, this is yours forever, Astrid..."  
><em>

But sadly as you may have guessed, it didn't last, nothing does. Astrid got better in sports, she became popular, she became successful. Hiccup, stayed the same, weak, no confidence at all, determined to help, but somehow screwing it up. So, she simply left him, by himself. And whenever he becomes the subject of conversations, she would simply call him 'loser' and will simply be cold toward him if situations demanded interaction with him. The only concerns in Astid's mind nowadays is how to have new phones and clothes. Not once remembering the first and only sincere promise of her first kiss. Word even got around that she even slept with Sam. And a guy can only take so much...

And that was the last straw for Hiccup, unable to take it anymore, he makes his first brave decision, enter the science fair, get to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology and show them what he can do, that was the plan at least. But we all know in Hiccup's case, nothing goes according to plan...

Despite his reputation, everyone acknowledges, that Hiccup is, smart the least and a genius at best, things just never worked in his favor. He was more determined than ever, to get away, get a fresh start from all this. "And yes, I just gestured to all of Berk. Someday, I'll be able to show them all, one way or another. Maybe even start my own company, and own the town, demolish everything and build a mall on top of it, or a factory, or maybe just a giant parking lot. Hmmm..."Hiccup wondered as he tapped his chin before shrugging his shoulders and going back to finishing the schematics he was working and his monologue.

"They will definitely regret everything, I will guarantee it..."

He is working on a energy signature detector, or EnSiDe as he calls it.

Description: a helmet device that enable the wearer to locate anything and everything with an energy source, and with adjustments and revisions and adjustment revisions, he was able to achieve the range of a 50 mile radius or even more with the proper equipment and can lock-on to a unique energy signature and find any within the area that has similar properties.

Practical Application: Can be used to retrieve lost cargo or ships, as long as there is energy in batteries and powercores and such. It might even be used to find radioactive minerals as long as the user knows what to find.

Hiccup then felt an alien feeling, Pride. He knows that this Tech is definitely revolutionary and will certainly a spot at the collage. He knows, it most definitely will. As he settles in for the night, Henry couldn't help smiling to himself, finally, he will be free, finally, he was gonna leave it all behind, at last, everything is about to change. He has no idea how right is was.

Chapter 2: Ascension


	2. Not a chapter, rather an apology

(Sigh...)

Not a chapter, rather an apology

I know you guys are looking forward to the next chapter ,including my unexpected surprise, but as impossible it seems, I have been compromised...

The tablet I have burrowed from my sister, the one I have been using to type my stories, all of them, has bit the dust. All of the stories... including the chapters I was just about to publish, (This close to publishing) both for **King** and **The Kids are Watching**... (sob) are gone... everything... gone...

I hate to do this to you guys, especially with the ball rolling and I have some avid supporters waiting and cheering me on.

But...

Shit...

I...

The Gods must hate me...

Great, yet another similarity between our favorite Dragon Rider and me...

Dragon Dung...

Never want you guys to suffer for this...

Even before this little incident, I have family issues that led me to a nuclear meltdown a few days ago, and I'm still recovering...

I guess you can say this is the staw that broke the dragon's back...

So, as of this moment, I... simply don't have the means to type another chapter unless I have a laptop or another tab (and I don't know how to pay for the broken tab since I just got layed off... due to health issues. Ain't that a Bitch?) So until further notice, my stories will be on hold. Yes, and I'm already flaming myself for this to save you the trouble, thank you very much..

But let me assure you I will not abandon these stories, not unless I'm dead...

Morbid... I know... Bi'm still serious of this none the less.

I will still be reading fanfics by my phone, reviews and such, right now I'm on an internet cafe typing this on the fly, Yes, I can't afford a simple computer to even type in my house if that is what you guys are thinking... I'm that poor... Just a dreamer... that's what I am... just a piss poor dreamer who had his wings clipped in mid-air... and is crashing into earth.

This will be the last you will hear from me, at least in this manner... PMs and reviews will still be available... but just that.

Great, manly tears... just what I need...

When I return, "when" not "if", I will be stronger than ever, better than ever (with still room to improve with your help, of course).

What I'm trying to say is that, this is not the end, just a pause.

I will understand if you will hate me, but it will not make thing faster as they are.

If you are willing to wait, I will pull all the stops, to make it worthwhile.

For you guys

And for me.

I honestly don't know how long until then...

Until then...

You will hear from me soon enough...

-The Viking Stranger

3/11/15


End file.
